


Consequences of Abandonment

by redbottomdbz



Category: DBZ - Fandom, DragonBallZ
Genre: DBZ, M/M, Spanking, dragonballZ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbottomdbz/pseuds/redbottomdbz
Summary: Takes place after the events of Namek except the Ginyu Force survived. But things are anything but happy for Jeice, who now has to face the wrath of the others after his actions very nearly cost them their lives.And their methods well.. Like everything else are very unexpected to say the least.. Even for Jeice
Relationships: Captain Ginyu/Jeice (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 7





	Consequences of Abandonment

Jeice sat on the cold floor, head hanging. Around him stood his teammates, arms crossed behind their backs, unreadable expressions. 

They didn't have to have expressions for him to know he fucked up. They sat in silence in the darkness of their storage room, the tension was so thick Jeice swore he could carve it with a knife. 

He gave a tiny whimper as he heard one of them take a step towards him. He peeked up, and realized it was Ginyu. He gulped a bit and quickly averted his eyes back to the ground after catching a glimpse at his captain’s disappointed face.

Even then, he’d rather be here, being judged by their upset gazes then back in his room. He’d been confined there ever since they’d gotten back from Namek, only being allowed out for the occasional bathroom break. All his meals had been brought to him in silence, causing his anxiety to grow. 

All those hours were spent crying, worrying, and self loathing. He was sure that he would be kicked off the force or worse. Fresh tears began to well up in his eyes and his lower lip began to tremble. He forced back a sob and sniffled softly, staring at the floor as his vision blurred the more the tears grew, 

“Jeice.” He jumped as he heard Ginyu’s voice, even more startled as his captain knelt down before him, reaching over and wiping the tears from his eyes. 

“Y-yes cap’n..?” He sniffed but didn’t dare look up at the other out of fear. Ginyu only gave a small sigh. “I’m not mad at you.”

“Y..you’re not cap’n..?” Jeice finally peeked up at Ginyu again, eyes wide with hope. “No. Not at you. I’m… mad at myself. I don’t know where I got off thinking you were fit for this.. It was too much for you, No more missions.” The other three gave nods in agreement, Jeice could tell that they had all discussed this, and that hurt more.

“B-but cap’n..” He whimpered, his whole body shaking. He was going to be sick. “No buts Jeice. This is too much for you. We can’t afford you getting scared and running like that again. Next time things might end even worse.” 

His shoulders shook with a sob, he shrugged Ginyu away when he placed a hand on one of them. He didn’t want his pity. “I-I’ll pack my stuff then..” His voice broke off as he cried.

Ginyu looked genuinely surprised and quickly tugged Jeice back down, ruffling his hair. “Hang on a second there kiddo,I’m not kicking you off the force. You didn’t let me finish. No more missions until after you’ve been punished and can prove to us that you’ll be ready to face the next foe head on.”

Jeice calmed a little at that, unable to stop the tears from streaming down his face. “I can do that..” He trailed off and went pale. “P-punished sir..?” He gulped a little and looked around at the others wide eyed. 

He realized why the other’s had their hands behind their backs now. 

Guldo held up a ruler. “You get 10 from me, I’m not mad at you, but the captain says I should participate so be glad it’s such a low number. You aren’t gonna get the same luck from the others.”

Recoome was next, holding up a hair brush. “25 from Recoome, since you left him vulnerable when he needed your protection most.”

Burter followed, showing Jeice the large wooden spoon he’d been hiding behind his back. “And 50 from me. I’m hurt Jeice. You’re my boyfriend and you jusssst fled and left me like that when I was knocked out. It’ll take awhile for you to earn my trussst back, but this is a good start.”

And lastly, Ginyu stood, pulling a paddle from one of the boxes. “And 100 from me. You betrayed my trust as my second in command. You fled like a coward and that’s not what the Ginyu Force is about. This is long overdue kid, between your bad attitude, lying, and now this. You’re lucky 100 is all you’re getting.”

Jeice took in a shaky breath and twiddled his thumbs anxiously. “I-I’m sorry! I really am!! B-but cap’n.. Y..you can’t spank me..I-I’m not a little kid… oh..p-please don’t sir!”

“I can and I will. We will. And I will do it every night for the next month if your behavior doesn’t change after this. His voice softened. “It’ll be over soon kiddo, then we can have ice cream and even watch some baseball. But it has to happen, and it’s going to.” 

Jeice watched as Ginyu pulled one of the small benches away from the wall.

“Now Jeice, I want you to come over here and lay over this bench. Guldo is going first and it’s only fair that you’re low enough for him to reach.”

“B-but sir..”

“No buts Jeice. Now, the faster you get over here the fast we can get this over with.” Ginyu pulled him up by his arm and led him over to the bench. Jeice didn’t fight him as he moved him to lay over it. Jeice squealed as he felt his bottoms sliding down, and quickly grabbed Ginyu’s wrist.

“W-what are you doing?! T-that’s embarrassing!” He whined but was ignored, instead having his hands swatted away as they were pulled down to his thighs. Ginyu then proceeded to grab his hands, pinning them to his back firmly. “C-captain!” He wiggled a bit before going limp, face redder than usual in embarrassment. “ 

Ginyu didn’t respond to him, causing him to grow increasingly more nervous as he heard small footsteps behind him. He began to pant in fear, the anxiety bubbled up in the pit of his stomach.

And then it came. A loud smack followed by a sharp sting. “A-Haaaah..owwww!” 

Another smack.

“Eep!”

Another, followed by another.

“Owwwch! Ow! It ‘urts!”

Guldo brough the ruler down on his sit spots, he couldn’t hurt very hard but those areas were sensitive. May as well hit him where it hurts, even if he wasn’t mad this was still some damn nice revenge after all the years of being his little punching bag, he didn’t mind this.

He continued, landing a loud smack on one pretty cheek and then the other, listening in awe as Jeice cried out, whimpered, and squirmed at every one. Finally he had reached 8, deciding to land the last two right on the center of his bottom with two loud cracks. 

“All done.” He hummed and admired his work, satisfied that Jeice’s ass was a slightly noticeably different shade of red already. He skipped back to the place he’d been in earlier, plopping down as Ginyu rubbed both of Jeice’s cheeks gently while he whimpered.

“I see you’ve never been punished like this before.” The captain hummed, before letting go of Jeice’s arms, letting the other get off the bend and kneel on the floor. Jeice hiccuped softly, already crying again as he held his ass. If it hurt this much just from Guldo, he was scared of getting it from the other three.

“C-can we p-please just be done, I don’t want anymore..” He looked up at Ginyu as if pleading, praying that he would fall victim to his puppy eyes as he usually did. “No Jeice, you still have a long punishment ahead of you. This will hurt, and it will be humiliating, but we have to make sure you learn your lesson. Now no more stalling, or I’ll have Recoome give you 50 as well, understand me.”

“Y..yes sir..”Jeice continued to cry but didn’t argue anymore, making his way over to Recoome.  
Recoome gave him a look of sympathy and patted his head. “No fear Jeice! Recoome will make it very fast!” He did a quick post before kneeling and gesturing Jeice to lay over his knee. “Over Recoome’s knee please!”

Jeice trembled a bit, taking a deep breath as he leaned over. Recoome didn’t lie about making it quick, before Jeice could even register a thing his whole lower half was lit up with an explosion of pain. Smack after smack after smack knocked the wind out of him, stopping him from even so much as squeaking in pain. It sent sparks of agony through his spine, his ass felt like it was being lit on fire as the brush collided with his bare flesh. Everything turned into a blur, it was too much, the loud cracks of the brush, the pain, all of the emotions from tonight, it was all caving in and he still had so many more to go. 

He choked on a watery sob, he couldn’t breath, it’s all too much. Just when he felt like he’d pass out it stopped just as it started. He slowly calmed, reigning himself back into reality as he heard Recoome’s voice. “Easy there bud, you gotta breath your face is turning purple! That’s it, deep deeeeeep breaths for Recoome.” 

He felt a warm hand rubbing circles on his back, letting out a little whimper, panting and sobbing loudly. It burned, so very bad. The tears were practically pouring down his face like a waterfall, and his whole body was tense and trembling, anticipating more smacks though none came.

“Good! Deep breaths in and out just like that!” Recoome moved his hand up to his hair, running his fingers through them in an act of comfort. “Recoome told you he’d make it quick, you’re almost done.”

“Try’n ta play cheerleader..” Jeice snivled a little, face soaked with tears, face red with embarrassment though he gave a little smile. “Thanks..” Recoome stood him up, giving him a small hug.”Of course. Recoome forgives you, now go get your punishment over.” The big man gave him a big smile before turning him around and sending him off in Burter’s direction with a smack on the rear causing him to yelp.

He scampered over to Burter quickly as to avoid anymore smacks from that wicked brush. Though he slowed once he got close to him, eyes darting to the floor as he stood there nervously, too scared to say a word.

They sat like that for several moments before Burter leaned over and picked him up. “I don’t wanna do this Jei, but you deserve every sssmack you’re getting today.” Jeice hid against the other, weeping softly. “I know Burta’..I-I fucked up big this time.. Mm..m’sorry..”

“I know Jeice, I can’t forgive you, not yet, and as much as I don’t want to do thissss, I don’t think I’ll be able to forgive you until it’sssss done.” He pulled Jeice away from him, looking down at him. “50 sssswatss. I might be known for being fassst but thisss issssn’t going to be over quickly. I want you to feel every ssssmack I give you, and think about what you’ve done, undersssstand me?”

Jeice took in a deep breath, looking up at the other with sad eyes. “I don’t want it but...I understand.”

Burter nodded and moved him under his arm, so his lower half was straddling one lay. He laid the other over Jeice’s legs to keep him from kicking. He tapped the spoon against one of the more sore looking parts of the other's ass, causing him to whimper.

Jeice shook in fear as Burter continued to tap him, hoping he’d taken some form of pity on him, though he already knew he was very wrong. A loud crack reignited the pain and the horrible burning, causing him to gasp and choke. Burter paused to give the spot he’d stuck a gentle rub, before smacking another extremely sore part of his ass again, and then rubbing. It continued like that, a smack, and then rubbing, another smack, and then the rubbing. 

Jeice began to wish Burter would just get it over with as Recoome had. This was a whole new level of excruciating. It didn’t burn like before, it was a kind of horrible throbbing pain he couldn’t describe. The rubbing would only sooth for a moment before another smack lit his ass up. 

They came at random, always making him shake with the anticipation of the next swat. He began to pant as sweat began dripping down his body along with his tears. He felt sick from the crying and the pain, though he submitted to it, laying limp and struggling only made it hurt worse. He sobbed and cried, it felt like it was never going to end.

“H-hhh-haa-.. Oh god… h-hur…-rtsss..” He panted.

“Ey Burter, looks like you spanked the accent out of him.” Recoome mused and Burter just grunted. Jeice didn’t think it was so funny, in fact he just cried harder, earning a little apology from the ginger.

Burter gave a few more drawn out horrible swats before humming. “Alright Jei,15 more. I want you to count each one out, and if you refussse or you misssss a number, we’re sssstarting over underssstand? And these are gonna be hard,”

Jeice whined softly. “Kay…”

Burter didn’t even give him a moment to breathe, he brought the spoon down on the center of his ass with a loud crack that caused Jeice to screech. “AH! G-gods...o-oneeee…”

Two more smacks.

“A-HAAA..nngh..” Jeice panted at the horrible pain. “T-ttt..wo..T-HH..ree..”

Two more.

“FOUR! F-ffff..hhhiii-ve…” He sobbed.

Another, somehow even harder than the previous.

Jeice broke, practically wailing like a newborn. “S..S s s.ss.. Oh I caaaan’t.. I can’t I can’t.. It hurts please Burta.. Please please please.” His eyes widened with horror.

“Six six! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Sorry sorry sorrysorrysorr..” He trailed off sobbing and panting harder.

“Sssssorry Jeice, but I warned you. We have to start over.” Burter tapped the spoon against him and he just continued to sob.

“Woah there Burter, isn’t that a bit harsh? He did try.” Ginyu interjected, looking a little worried. Burter shrugged. “I gave him a fair warning captain, I intend to keep my word. It isss harsh, but I want him to get thisss lesssson through that fluffy little head of hissss. So I’m going to do this, whether you agree with it or not.”

“Very well.” Ginyu nodded though he looked a little unsure. Burter delt out the remaining 11 smacks before starting from the very beginning just as he’d promised. He continued at the same pace as he did when he’d started, and by the end of it, Jeice was completely limp.

He was in a world of agony, the air alone on his bottom caused the fire in it to crackle and smolder. He was no longer sobbing, he couldn’t anymore. His crying came out in long drawn out pained whines. The kind of cry that screamed a genuine ‘I’m sorry this hurts’. His body was shivering and completely wet all over, even his hair was damp with sweat, his face completely soaked with tears. 

Jeice wasn’t even coherent enough to realize Burter had stopped hitting him,he still whispered little apologies and pleadings. Burter set the spoon down, rubbing his lower back and mumbling little sweet nothings to him to help bring him back down to reality. 

“Sssssh ssssh it’sss alright, all done Jeice.” He patted his thigh gently, making sure to avoid touching his charred ass. Burter never thought Jeice’s skin being any redder than it already was would be possible. But one glance at his thoroughly beaten cheeks proved otherwise. “You’re all done, sssssuch a good boy I’m proud of you.” He gave him a small kiss on his damp forehead, looking at his dazed face.

“Can you walk over to the captain, or do you need help?” Jeice took in a deep shuddery breath and shook his head. “Alright, off you go then, get the lassst one over with.”

Jeice didn’t argue, he was far too scared and in too much pain to dare. He walked to Ginyu on shaky legs, as if every step hurt. 

Finally he reached Ginyu and collapsed against him, exhausted. Ginyu looked him over with worry, scooping him up against his chest, humming. “You’re doing good kiddo, I know this has been rough. I’ll lower my amount to 25 since you’ve been such a good boy.” He cooed gently as Jeice hid against him. “It’ll all be over soon.”

Jeice remained limp and silent as Ginyu gently draped him over his lap. He didn’t dare even think about using the paddle after seeing how sore the small man’s ass looked. His hand would do the job just fine. “I’ll do my best to make it quick for your sake.”

Jeice gave a small whine. He didn’t know if it was because of how sore he was already or if Ginyu’s hand simply hurt worse than any implement ever could. All he knew was that the moment it made contact with his toasted flesh, he began bawling like a baby all over again.

But Ginyu, as always, stayed true to his world. It was over as fast as it had begun. Ginyu laid him on the hard cold floor, and he curled up. He held himself and sobbed, in too much pain to be embarrassed at this point, how could he be? He’d practically lost all dignity the moment Ginyu pulled down his bottoms.

He continued to sob and weep softly until Ginyu picked him up again, moving him back over his lap. “Let’s give you a little aftercare.” He hummed and Jeice looked up to notice a bottle of lotion in his hands. He tilted his head a bit and Ginyu chuckled. “Lidocaine, usually use it on sore muscles but I think it might do you some good.”

Jeice hissed as he felt the coldness of it hitting one of his burned cheeks, and tensed as he felt his captain's rough hand rub it into his flesh in slow circle motions. Slowly, the pain began to ease and his body relaxed, and soon his crying stopped completely. He sighed contently, it felt kinda nice. Ginyu continued like that for a while, until Jeice seemed to be completely soothed. He bent down and pulled his bottom back into place, pulling the tiny man into a hug. “You did good kiddo, all done.”

“That ‘urt so much...I don’t wanna go through that eve’ again...?” Jeice latched onto him, taking a few deep breaths. “Then don’t pull another stunt like that, and it won’t have to happen.” Ginyu patted his back. He passed him a water bottle and a pain capsule. “You need to drink that and take that for any headaches.

“Yes sir..” He swallowed the pills and gulped down the water eagerly, it felt good on his dry throat. Once he was finished, Ginyu took the empty bottle and set it down, cradling his second in command close. Jeice rested against him happily, he was still completely exhausted from the whole ordeal. His eyes were beginning to close when Ginyu pulled him away. He whined softly as Ginyu stood him up, turning him to face the other’s. “Now apologize.”

“I..” He shuffled his feet nervously. “I’m sorry for being so selfish and careless...I’ll never do it again…” He looked at Ginyu, hoping that was good enough, smiling a little when he nodded in approval.

“We forgive you Jeice.” The three responded in unison, giving him little hugs and pats on the back, Burter even giving a small kiss on the nose, before leaving him with the captain to face whatever he had left to say.

“I had a whole speech planned, but I think you’ve been punished enough. I’m proud of you, that wasn’t easy to watch, and was probably even harder to go through. Now, how about that ice cream and baseball?” Ginyu stood picking him back up gently.

Jeice shook his head a little. “Eheh I don’t think I ‘ave the energy to sit through a game cap’n….” Ginyu chuckled, “And none for ice cream I’m guessing?” Jeice gave another little head shake.

“Well then, we can do that after you get some rest, how does a lazy day sound?” Ginyu walked out of the storage room, closing the door behind them. “I’d like that cap’n…” Jeice smiled, nuzzling against his shoulder.

“We’ll do it then. For now let's get you to bed.” They stayed silent as Ginyu carried him up the stairs and down the hall to his room, opening the door. As usual his room was a mess, baseball cards and sports magazines lay scattered around his bedroom floor, along with the occasional food wrapper. “Well young man, you’ll be cleaning this up the moment you wake up.”

Jeice nodded, blushing a little. “Sorry.. Eheh..” “It’s alright, worry about it later, nap time!” Ginyu plopped him down gently on his stomach, tucking him in up to his neck like he used to when he was younger. Jeice’s eyelids began to grow heavy the moment he rested against his pillowy soft mattress, though they shot open wide when Ginyu turned away to leave.

Jeice grabbed his arm and whimpered softly, looking up at him. “Please don’t go cap’n..” Ginyu looked back at him, expression softening. “Very well.” He moved to lay next to Jeice, pulling the small man close against him.

And just like that, Jeice was out like a light, snuggled contently against his captain, all of the anxiety from the past day and that ordeal washed away, replaced by a happily little smile on his sleeping face.


End file.
